of stronger pains
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: the black clouds. they destroy everything in their path, and spread mayhem across the globe, but two brave souls will fight through all their past pains and erased memories to distinguish evil once and for all. Altair/OC Malik/OC angst and romance
1. Chapter 1

greetings fellow readers and Assassins in training, today i present to you-

Altair: just get on with it already.

Moonlight: okay...i had been contemplating to upload this story before i finished it or after, but i just got tired of waiting...so here it is!

Altair: hopefully, people will read this and i can return to my normal time, so if you don't want me to die, give this story a shot! PLEASE, I BEG OF U!

malik: oh relax u big novice, stop being a drama queen.

altair: ...

moonlight: **disclaimer: i am proud to say that assassin's creed was created by Canadians, but even though i am a fellow Canadian, i had no part in the creation of this wonderful game...though my cousin did...curse u!**

* * *

OF

STRONGER

PAINS

**The tyrant king **

_**He was a king amongst his people, everyone bowed down to the master in fear of their lives. He would sit upon his throne of bodies, maliciously smiling at the innocents in front of him that would surely be added to the ever growing pile of death. He held his arms in the most deadly of manners, digits laced together though a finger was noticeably missing on the left hand. He could hear the crowd of people scream in terror of this strong, powerful man. He scanned the gathering until he laid his eyes upon one who stood out amongst the rest. Her violet orbs fixated on his stormy grey turned golden ones. The unsaid question held in them seemed to ask,**_

"_**What have you done?" **_

_**Though no response came from the deadly tyrant king.**_

_**

* * *

**_

1191AD

The apple of Eden, a term quite familiar to me. Sometimes that is all my father talks about, I can see it in his eyes that he wants it, and he will go far lengths to get what he wants.

The day was slowly drudging on as the eagles circled the north tower with grace, and calculated precision. From the windowsill I would watch as the assassins would come and go, delivering message of their success or failure. Out in the courtyard, the novices would train hard, ready to take on a mission which I knew they weren't prepared for. I too was once in their position .I trained tirelessly to get to where I am today, only to find out I am forbidden to go out on missions. My father worries too much when he knows he can trust me to come home safely.

The air is crisp and cold, odd for a city like Masyaf. Mist covers the ground in droplets and it is almost impossible to see through the thick fog that capes the land like a shroud. I had a feeling something was going to happen today, and it would not be pleasant.

"Abia, your father calls for you." Aisha, the maid informs me.

"My thanks to you." I bow and saunter towards my father's library.

The walk is quite long, considering that I am located on the other side of the fort. When I arrive, my father is standing back to me, eyes looking out the window.

"You summoned me father?" I ask quietly, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Yes I did, my dear daughter." He slowly turns around, eyes still fixed on the window.

I smile but it feels out of place.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Why, no I don't father, please explain." I ask confused.

He sighs and paces the floor leisurely. "Today is the day we_ finally _claim victory. I have sent my best men to retrieve Robert de sable's prized treasure, a piece of Eden." His eyes lighten at the words like a child does when they receive a new toy.

"I am very happy for you father, but if I may ask, what does a piece of Eden do?"

He chuckles, but it sounds harsh and forced, nothing about it is pleasant.

"Pieces of Eden were created by the First civilization, an ancient but advanced race of beings that lived on earth long before humanity. They were the ones who created humans, and enslaved them by using those very pieces."

"But doesn't that go against what the assassins' stand for; freedom is the right of everyone?"

"Well not really when we are _using _it to create peace in this world." My father assures though it does him no justice.

"I don't exactly feel right about this 'piece of Eden' and I strongly believe that it won't succeed." I admit rather bluntly.

He scowls and slaps me across the face, hard enough to leave red marks on the skin.

"_Do not_ disagree with what your father is saying, I am superior to you and you will not go against my decisions is that clear?" he yells angrily.

I wince and nod in understanding. He sighs and calms himself down.

"Good, now return to your room at once." He commands.

"As you wish father, I apologize for acting out of place."

"You are forgiven, now you are free to leave."

I bow, and hurriedly return to my quarters, silently wishing to give that old man what he deserves, may it be death or not.

* * *

**Altaïr**

The gates to Masyaf were visible through the thick clouds that surrounded them, something that I dreaded at the moment. No assassin wants to return home to his master with an empty hand, an empty blade, and two men less than he started with.

The town's people were worried; out of place from this peaceful city.

_Something must be coming _I thought rather worriedly to myself. But as quick as it came, I shoved the thought out of my head; continuing onward towards the fort.

"How is he doing that?" people would whisper as I leapt gracefully from roof top to roof top. It is the fastest way to reach the citadel, though maybe that is something I should avoid.

The city is so unrecognizable that I wonder if I even am in the right place, thought the fort assures me otherwise. That is something that never changes; with its behemoth immovable structure, it towers over the rest of the small community, rousing fear from the many who try to enter it. Assassins line the walls of the stronghold, keen eyes not missing anything. Nothing is deadlier than a trained killer with every possible advantage on their side.

"The master awaits you." A young assassin informs me at the foot of the hill, though I swiftly walk by as if he never even existed. I don't have time to associate myself with others lower ranks than I.

I dash ever so quietly through the archway, feet a blur, as I nearly knock down an assassin running the other way. "Fool!" he shouts with a fist in the air, though I ignore it.

When the last step is reached, I look up; noticing that the once clear crystal blue sky is now as stormy and grey as my eyes. There was only one other time that I remember it being so dreary, an event that I would never speak of again. An eagle is circling the large tower. And within that tower, holds a girl who is resting her arms on the window pane, eyes fixated on the creature before her. She suddenly snaps out a limb and the bird perches itself atop the extended appendage, curiously eyeing her as she ruffles its wings. She sets the eagle free and continues her gazing with an almost saddened look.

Though I don't know her, I wonder how life might be like to be locked in a tower all day, not being able to go farther than the little space granted. No freedom. If I was in her place I would surely go insane. The girl looks down at me suddenly, violet eyes set ablaze with an emotion I can recognize. Pain. Though not just any pain, it is the _worst _kind of pain. Not the pain you feel when a blade slices at your skin or a bone breaks in two, but the emotional pain that can never heal and will stay etched in your mind forever, scar you for life.

She looks away, breaking her hold on my eyes and I slowly continue my way up the steps to Al Mualim's library.

My feet barely make a sound as I agilely run up the many steps. The master is burying his face in a book when I reach the spacious room.

"Ah, Altair it is safe to say that you completed the mission?" the master asked me quickly.

I looked down at my feet in shame "Well…not exactly." The master seemed surprised by my answer, his eyes widening considerably.

"What do you mean child? The treasure?"

"Lost to us."

"And Robert?"

"escaped."

He is still for a moment thinking things over I presume.

"Do you know how important this mission was? And I send you, my best man to complete it and all you come back with is apologies and excuses! Unacceptable!" the master shouts angrily.

"I did-"

"Do not speak, not another word! This is not what I expected… we'll need to mount another force."

"I swear to you I'll find him! I'll go in-"

"No, you do nothing. You've done enough... Where are Malik and Kadar?" the master asks abruptly, noticing that neither is with me.

"Dead."

"No, not dead." Malik answers breathlessly from behind, shocking us both.

"Malik-"

"I still live at least."

"And your brother?" Al Mualim questions

"Gone, because of you!" He points a finger in my direction, his voice on the verge of breaking. I notice how his left arm has been injured horrifically to the point where he may no longer be able to use it.

"Robert threw me from the roof; there was no way back, nothing I could do!" I reason with the obviously devastated man.

"Because you would not hear my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother…my brother would still be alive!"

My eyes narrow at this man's accusations.

"Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today."

"Nearly?" The master's eyes spark in interest.

"I brought what your_ favorite_ failed to find, here take it. Though it seems I have returned with more than just their treasure."

"Master! We are under attack! Robert de sable is seen throughout Masayaf's village!" an assassin shouts anxiously.

"So he seeks a battle, very well. I will not deny him. Go, inform the others, the fortress must be prepared." The Master commands.

The assassin bows and hurries off to warn the others. The master turns towards me.

"As for you Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these traders, drive them from our home!"

"It will be done." And with that I take my leave to the now frantic village of Masyaf.

The city is on high alert as templars and citizens run amuck. Innocents litter the streets, their life's blood pooling the ground, turning it red. It is like hell on earth. I run as quickly as I can when I meet up with others at the gate.

"Altair, it is good you've come! We need your help!" the man asks desperately.

"What's happened?"

"…The templars. They attacked the village. Most of our people were able to get away. Most, but not all."

"What do you need me to do?" I inquire.

"Distract the templars, keep them occupied while I rescue those still trapped inside." The assassin explains

"As you wish." I answer coldly, and run toward the horde of templars coming this way.

The adrenaline pulses through my veins as I smell the sweet stench of blood and death in the air. I _feel_ as I slice through templar skin and bone, ending their life on the spot. Wonders can happen when you hold the life of someone in your hands, when you decide to let them live or not. It is some sort of empowerment that could really change your view on life, like how it is too short and in a snap everything could be lost. Memories start flowing back, from a time before this.

_-Flash back- _

It was a weird day, in the small town that I had called home. Clouds hung over the land like a haze that wouldn't lift. Masyaf wasn't known to have weather like this, and I was wondering if my grey garbs would be enough to elude me of this sudden chill. The air was moist and crisp in place of stuffy and hot.

"Altair" a courier assassin called.

"Yes?"

"I was sent to inform you that you must return to the fortress immediately."

"What for?" I questioned, confused.

"The master would not tell me. You must speak with him at once for more information on this matter."

"My thanks to you." I bowed and hurried to the fortress of Masyaf.

"Master!" I called breathlessly when I reached the library.

"Ah Altair, please come in."

"But father!" a young girl pleaded.

"Not now child I have to deal with an important matter."

The girl huffed and stomped angrily away, muttering something about being rejected.

"What is the matter at hand sir?" I inquire worriedly.

"Altair, I need you to return to your home town for a while. I regret to inform you that both of your parents were killed in a templar raid."

Silence.

"Give them a proper burial and return here at once."

"Yes sir."

I dismount off the white steed that carried me to the small nameless town as I enter. Tired and weary, I search for any signs of life after the templar raid that killed my only real family. I search for their bodies and locate them in a nearby Brooke, laying them down on the burned soil. By the looks of it, this did not happen today, the water has been stained red by all the life's blood spilled into it. They are almost not even recognizable, my father's face is pierced through one eye and a gash runs straight down the middle where his head was split open. My mother is missing the bottom half of her jaw and a sword impales her chest. It looks like a war zone. I stare at their lifeless bodies, and the worst part is that I feel nothing, nothing at all. No pain, no anger, no sorrow, no devastation. It's just blank, as if I have never even known them.

As if my mother was not the one who cared for me up until the age of sixteen. As if my father never taught me the essentials of life. And that is when I realize that I am empty. Just a hollow shell of a man with no emotions. I can never love, never feel loved and never be loved. The only love I have ever thought was real was really nothing at all. No attachment once so ever. I look around at the destroyed remains of a once standing community, and still feel nothing. I gaze at the brutally marred bodies of the children that I grew up with and still not shed a tear. And this is the first event that turned my heart to stone.

The hollowness of that day was what killed me .I didn't even bother burying their bodies; I just left them and returned to the fortress, my new and only real home. The grey skies mourned for them when they knew I couldn't. And I never would be able to again.

_-Flashback ends-_

I shake my head furiously to rid myself of these memories, and carry on with my desired task.

"Altair come, Al Mualim is not done with us yet." An assassin calls from the tower.

"Where are we going?"

"Up there, we have a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do, it should become clear soon enough." He motions towards a ladder.

Once I reach the top, I am greeted by others standing on the edge of wooden planks overlooking the angry mob of templars.

"Stand on that platform Altair." The man instructs me. That's when it is clear to me that we will be performing a leap of faith.

"Give back what you have stolen from me!" the templar head screeches at my master.

"You have no claim to it Robert! Take yourself from here before I am forced to thin your ranks further." Al Mualim warned with caution.

"YOU PLAY A DAGEROUS GAME!" Robert threatened darkly.

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" A man stepped out from behind Robert, and I watched as he was sliced in the back, falling to his bitter end.

"Your village lies in ruins! How long before your fort crumbles from within? When the wells run dry and the food is gone?"

Al chuckles.

"My men do not fear death, Robert they welcome it, and the rewards it brings!"

"Good and they shall have it all around!"

"Follow me, and do so without hesitation." The assassin guides me.

Al Mualim turns towards us.

"Show this fool knight what it is to have no fear! Go to God!"

As if on cue, all of us plummet down to our "deaths" landing safely in a haystack.

"AIY OWW OH MY LEG!" an assassin whales in pain.

"Quiet or the templars will hear us." The assassin scolds the man.

"I'll stay behind Altair; you'll have to go ahead without us. There are ropes there; it'll bring you to a trap we set. Go and release it,"

I nimbly cross the rope paths that lead to the trap set by the others, careful not to rouse any suspicion. I then climbed a tall tower that held large cylinders within. Cutting the gate, I let them fall onto the opposing enemies below, causing them to fall back and retreat. We were victorious.

"You did well to drive Robert from here, his force is broken. It shall be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is that you're successful?"

"…"

"You listened! Were it that you listened in Solomon's temple Altair, all of this would have been avoided."

"I did as asked." I grumbled.

"No, you did as you pleased. Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed, your disregard for our ways."

Two guards grab me roughly by the arms.

"What are you doing!" I shout in outbreak.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the assassin's creed! Three simple tenants, which you seem to forget." He clutches me roughly by the chin.

"I will remind you. First and foremost, stay your blade-"

"From the flesh of an innocent. I know." He slaps me hard across the face.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenant, then why did you kill the old man inside the temple, he was innocent! He did not need to die!" I averted my gaze from his in shame.

"Your insolence knows no bounds, may humble your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands! The second tenant is that which gives us strength, hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? 'Cause as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself! Drawing attention before you struck. The third and final tenant, the worst of all your betrayals, _never _compromise the brotherhood. Its meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worst still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today was lost because of you!" he walks away and pulls a dagger from his pouch.

"I am sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor!"

"I am NOT a traitor!" I exclaim, tugging on the guards' tight hold on my limbs.

Al shakes his head.

"Your actions indicate otherwise, and so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you Altair." And he shoves the dagger deep into my stomach.

"UGH!" I screech as I feel my body falling limp to the ground, my end coming near. I look up at the still grey sky, hatred locked deep in my heart.

Nothing good ever happens on a cloudy day.

* * *

let me know what you think, review!


	2. Chapter 2

hola everyone, if their are readers out there, this is dedicated to you! im just going to lay down some facts i think you should know.

**_bold italic- _**indicates character is either reading something or thinking back.

_italic- _a thought or a vision

**bold-** a quote from the video game or a character is eavesdropping\ not in convo.

okay. have fun!

* * *

**Abia**

_**The dull clouds still halt the sun from letting its rays of light shine through. The abrupt change in weather patterns is really weighing down on the city. It was only like this once before, back when I was younger and more foolish. Before the world turned me cold.**_

_**I gaze upon what all of Masyaf has to offer, which is very little. It is the same view that I watch everyday, only now even more dreary and regretful. The buildings reach tall heights, adorned with beautiful designs hand crafted by artists. Only sheiks or rich merchant kings could afford them. Masyaf is the same as every other city, but there is only one thing that makes us stand out amongst the rest. It is the white hooded figures that prowl the town like stealthy cats. The assassins. They perch themselves atop high places, overlooking the citizens below. Each is highly trained in the deadly art that is the kill, some exceeding the rest. Like eagles, they soar from building to building. Like a snake, they attack their prey with precision and grace. That is the only reason why I trouble myself to look upon the city and watch the never changing events play out. Because I know with these men and women, is where I belong. My name is Abia Mualim and I live by the creed. The assassin's creed. **_

_**Altair Ibn La-Ahad. Also known as the "eagle" or the "son of none". An assassin who shares the same rank as I, the master rank. He has exceedingly high skills in the art of the kill. A very arrogant man, though he is rather attractive. I've only seen his face once, and he entranced me instantly. He adds a sense of mystery with his visage always concealed by that signature white hood. My father speaks of him fondly, saying that he is destined for greatness. I too, believe this but I only think it will happen if the young man would change his ways and view upon the world. He speaks of himself to highly, and I believe that one day that will be his downfall**__. _

I put the quail feather back into the ink well and sigh, letting the parchment dry thoroughly. Leaving my desk, I amble towards the large window, once again gazing upon the never-changing view. Eagles circle the fort, spreading their wings gracefully as they glide through the sky. I curiously snap out an arm, and sure enough the beautiful creature lands on it. He eyes me suspiciously as I ruffle the feathers of its breast. He coos and I set the creature free. Freedom, something I long for. How I wish to get out of this hell hole of a city, if only that stupid man would let me. My thoughts once again drifted towards Altair and how he has the ability to do whatever he wants, as long as he is following the creed that is. I have a feeling I am being watched and I glance below only to see said man staring up at me with an unreadable expression.

It may be because I just captured an eagle and released it without even considering the fact that it might peck my hand off, or because fate somehow led this man to acknowledge me though we have never been properly introduced. I think I will go with the first one; it makes me sound less crazy.

I gaped intently at him, trying to read the incomprehensible emotion held deep within his tempestuous grey orbs. But not even _I _could figure out what the cold man is actually feeling. I release him and look away abruptly as he slowly walks up the stairs to the fortress. Funny, it was almost as if he didn't want to go inside the fort.

I shake it off and decide on practicing my calligraphy, though my curiosity gets the better of me.

_Why would he hesitate to go visit my father and instead look up towards the sky? Did he do something wrong? Maybe, compromised a mission?_

I groan in frustration, trying to concentrate on something that does not involve my physic abilities.

_Why did he even decide to look upon me in the first place? Was it that he felt bad for me? Pitied my inability to go farther than Masyaf? Or was it that he needed something to distract him?_

"Ugh." I moan audibly. This new found curiosity will be the death of me.

_I might as well see what is going on. _

I dash from the window to the door, only to run into Aisha coming the other way.

"Where are you going?" she inquires apprehensively.

"I need to speak with my father on an important topic." I lie as convincingly as I could.

"He is in an important meeting right now, can't it wait?"

_If she keeps this up she will certainly tell my father of my whereabouts. _I think to myself nervously.

I grab Aisha roughly by the shoulders, causing her to gasp.

"Aisha, please let me go! You may keep me cooped up in this God forsaken fortress forever, but can you at least let me do what I can within this dungeon?" I pleaded heavily.

The older woman sighed, and removed my hands from her shoulders.

"Do not worry child, I will not tell anyone I saw you." She promised.

"Thank you Aisha, I swear I will repay the favor."

I run off to the hidden spot where I eavesdrop on my father's meetings. It is a small space that is dark enough that nobody will notice me. It is placed exactly above the library, so everything is as clear as a bell.

I place my eardrum to the floor and listen intently on the contents of this meeting.

"**And I send you, my best man to complete it and all you come back with is apologies and excuses! Unacceptable!" **my father bellows in rage.

_I was right to assume that he was stalling for time, but what was it that he did wrong?_

"**I did-"**

"**Do not speak, not another word! This is not what I expected… we'll need to mount another force."**

"**I swear to you I'll find him! I'll go in-"**

"**No, you do nothing. You've done enough... Where are Malik and Kadar?" **

"**Dead."**

_Dead? Oh no, Altair you are in for it now. _I think gravely.

"**No, not dead." **I hear Malik call breathlessly, and I wonder how he may have made it back alive if he was presumed deceased.

"**Malik-"**

"**I still live at least."**

"**And your brother?" **my father questions fixedly.

"**Gone, because of you!" **

_He must be pointing at Altair._

"**Robert threw me from the roof, there was no way back, nothing I could do!" **Ihear Altair yell in frustration.

"**Because you would not hear my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother…my brother would still be alive!" **Malik sounded devastated.

If only I knew what had happened, then maybe it would be easier to picture the situation. I groan, for my knees are almost giving out from being in the same position for too long. Suddenly, a thought appears in my head.

_Of course! They must have been in Solomon's temple! They must be the ones my father sent for the piece of Eden. _

"**I brought what your**_** favorite**_** failed to find, here take it. Though it seems I have returned with more than just their treasure."** Malik divulges harshly.

"**Master! We are under attack! Robert de sable is seen throughout Masayaf's village!"** an assassin shouts anxiously.

"**So he seeks a battle, very well. I will not deny him. Go; inform the others, the fortress must be prepared."**

"**As for you Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these traders, drive them from our home!" **My father commands.

"**It will be done."** I hear Altair pledge.

_Oh no. I fear nothing good will come of this. _ I crawl out of the hidden place and agilely make it back to my quarters. Out the window, I can see the templars pillaging throughout the village. The skies still leak that gloomy grey color, cursing the town with their wickedness.

_It has been as it was foretold. _

_-Flashback-_

* * *

I watched as the young novices trained outside, it seemed they were going to have a scrimmage. The odds looked pretty unfair, five against one. But the novice didn't seem to mind at all. His stormy grey eyes shone against the bright steel of the sword he was admiring. His face was almost completely covered by the hood adorning his head, save for his jaw line and nose. I admired him from the sand-covered steps I was sitting on and wondered how this event would play out. I didn't want to use my psychic abilities, I wanted to be surprised.

"Okay, are we going to start this battle, or all you guys too frightened to swing a sword against me?" the assassin taunted playfully. His voice was silky but rough, an interesting contradiction.

"Don't get too cocky child, you are but a novice." The instructor scowled.

The beginner chuckled, exposing a pair of pearly white canines.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I fight like one. _I _have been practicing." The young assassin admitted.

"Have you now? Let's see if you have the skill to back that tough talk up." The novices unsheathed there swords from their belts.

"What are you doing Abia?" Malik questioned from behind.

I looked up only to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking down at me curiously.

I giggled and stood up from my seat.

"Oh, nothing really, I just finished my throwing knife course and I wanted to rest a bit." I smiled playfully at my friend.

"Ah, I see. May I join you?" he pointed to the steps we were still standing on.

"certainly."

The fight still didn't seem to have taken place yet, as we once again sat upon the hard rocky steps.

"Now _this_ is what I call a fight." The trainee shouted in anticipation.

"Malik, do you know who that novice is?" I ask him inquisitively.

He looks to where I was pointing at the overly-excited assassin just ready to start the fight.

He sniggers quietly. "Ah yes that is Altair, a young little assassin who has quickly been proving to be most promising. He has the most _interesting _way of fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Malik promises.

"You don't really think he can take on all five of those assassins, do you?" I say doubtingly.

"Why are you asking me, don't you have those _special_ abilities?" Malik cocks an eye at me wondrously.

"Well yeah, but I want to be shocked by the outcome."

"So…why should I spoil the end for you if you want to be surprised?"

"I don't know." I grumble as Malik laughs.

"I'll turn you into pulp Altair!" A novice cries as he throws the first swing. Altair quickly dodges and counter attacks while another one comes charging at him.

"Really? That's not a very pleasant thing to do, is it?" Altair laughs as he knocks the sword out of the novice's hand. He grabs the charging novice by the head, and twists his arm upward until he yelps in pain and surrenders.

"Two down, three to go." Altair assesses with a sly smile.

He and another engage in a sword fight. Steel clashes against steel as Altair delivers blow after blow to the shrinking novice, while still holding off another one.

"What did I tell you?" Malik smiles as he notices my gaping mouth.

"Whoa….he took them all on…at once?"

He slashes the assassin across the arm, deep enough to scar but not giving him long term injuries.

"AIY!" the assassin whimpers in pain.

The two others storm at Altair from both sides, leaving Altair no choice but to-

He swiftly bends down and trips both assassins with his arms, causing them to fall hard to the ground. Altair grabs both their swords, placing them at each person's throat.

"I win." He states simply.

All of this happened in a matter of a minute and ten seconds. The two assassins get off the ground weary, and join the other defeated novices.

"Um…excellent work Altair. You are free to go." The instructor states in awe. The assassin nods, and swiftly walks away without another word.

"You knew this was going to happen all along, didn't you Malik?" I say with my arms crossed.

"What? No, I was 99% sure he was going to win." I laugh and dust myself off.

"Well, time to negotiate with my father on letting me going out on a mission again." I sigh.

"You know, one of these days that stubbornness of yours is going to get you in _big _trouble." Malik cautions me with concern.

I only smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Do not worry Malik, if that ever happened I know just who to call." I turn to leave as he stood there dumbfounded.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"But fath-"

"No Abia I am tired of having this discussion with you." My father states annoyed.

"If you would just listen-"

"No, if YOU would listen child, then everything would be much less complicated."

I groan loudly, arguing with the man was just the same as arguing with a wall, it gets you nowhere.

"Master!" A familiar voice called from behind.

"Ah Altair, please come in." my father said, forgetting about me completely.

I looked towards the figure, and felt like I was in a place distant from this one.

Altair had walked in dehooded.

He had short dark brown hair that matched the rich wood of my father's desk. His stormy grey eyes were more visible and I could see tiny flecks of gold buried in the depths, notifying me that he could use eagle vision. He had a long thin nose that suited his face well, and evenly tanned skin. His lips were perfectly plump, but there was a noticeable scar on the right corner of his mouth. All of this mixed together in a melody known as Altair.

He had managed to put me in a trance, when no other man could. I had a reputation as a seducer of men but never once could I be seduced myself, and he had done that without even trying. I shook my head to wake me and continued my pleading, though I knew it was a loosing battle.

"But father!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Not now child I have to deal with an important matter."

I huffed, hating how I had been rejected so easily. I slammed the door behind me, hard enough to shake the chandelier above.

_What could be so important anyways? _I thought with new found anger.

I looked around carefully, making sure no one was around and I peered through the peephole in the large door.

"**Altair, I need you to return to your home town for a while. I regret to inform you that both of your parents were killed in a templar raid."**

_That's terrible. _I felt guilty for being so nosy.

"**Give them a proper burial and return here at once."**

"**Yes sir."**

I hid behind a pole as Altair exited. He stopped once he was outside the door, clenching his fists with his head down. He was thinking something, I wasn't sure what, but his emotions displayed anger. He walked away hurriedly, not even shedding a single tear.

"Poor child." I murmured under my breath.

Once he was gone, I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut. Using the special cards my mother had given me as a last memory before she passed, I predicted what will become of Altair. Shutting my eyes, the answers flowed through me.

__vision__

* * *

"_**When Darkness covers the land, death and doom will be upon us. The black clouds of hatred will fill the land and all will be lost. **_

_I see Altair, his eyes filled with hatred unimaginable. His shoulders are broadened in a menacing way as he takes the life of an innocent. _

_**When the land is dark, nothing good will become of it. **_

_I then see my father sitting upon a throne of innocent bodies with a strange piece in his hand. He chortles menacingly his eyes also filled with evil._

_**There is no way to know what will become of its dark magic.**_

_The vision then changes to Altair, overlooking the dead bodies of his parents, his face an emotionless blank page. He then leaves the bodies, not even bothering to bury them within the crumbling city." _

__vision ends__

My eyes flutter open in shock. I glance out the window only to see the black clouds covering the land.

Something must be done about this, I just don't know what.

_-Flash back ends-_

* * *

I stop reminiscing about the events that happened nine years ago.

Out the window, I hurriedly search for Altair in the crowd. Using eagle vision, I locate him at the gate.

"**As you wish." **He states coldly and continues through the archway. Damn, I lost him.

"Abia? Abia are you in there?" my father knocks on the door frantically.

I rush to the door to let him in. "what is going on father?" I pretend to act oblivious.

"There is a templar raid happening as we speak, we must get you somewhere safe immediately!"

"But-"

"No time for questions we must move!" he grabs me roughly by the hand and leads me down the stairs.

Once we reach the bottom, he stops.

"I can't go any further than this; you must go to the dungeons and lock yourself in a cell you understand?" he instructs me.

"yes."

"Good, and stay there." He turns and heads back up the steps.

I grumble in annoyance, the only time the mission comes to me, I am not allowed to participate in it.

After about an hour of banging my head against the wall, I hear the sound of large cylinders falling to the ground, followed by screaming. I leave the dreadful dungeon and peer out the large fort doors only to see all the assassins exclaiming in victory.

They all had gathered at the front of the fort, circling around Altair. I stood next to Aisha who was watching attentively.

"Altair had saved the city from the templars, but it was _he_ who had brought them here in the first place." Aisha informs me when I arrive.

"What do you think father will do to him?" I question, though I already knew the answer.

She looked at me grimly and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh no Altair." I murmured, glimpsing up at the blackened sky. I look over at the assassin who is bound from his arms by two guards.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the assassin's creed! Three simple tenants, which you seem to forget." He seizes Altair's chin.

"I will remind you. First and foremost, stay your blade-"

"From the flesh of an innocent. I know." That answer receives him a hard slap across the face.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenant, then why did you kill the old man inside the temple, he was innocent! He did not need to die!" He looks away.

"Every man we lost today was lost because of you!" he walks away and pulls a dagger from his pouch.

"I am sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor!"

"I am NOT a traitor!" Altair cries out, pulling on his restraints hysterically.

"Your actions indicate otherwise, and so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you Altair." And he shoves the dagger deep into his stomach.

"NO!" I cry with my hands covering my face in distress.

"UGH!" he screeches as his face twists in pure agony. I wanted to put him out of his misery, but I knew that was coming soon enough. I look over at Aisha who had her head hung in sorrow.

"This is the price you pay for acting recklessly." My father shakes his head, as he wipes his dagger of Altair's blood. Altair's arms are still held by his captors but I can tell that there is no more life left in him.

A single tear runs down my cheek. I would have never predicted this turn of events. I look over at my old friend Malik whose arm is bludgeoned to the point where you can't even tell what the limb is anymore. His eyes are serious, but I sense no compassion or forgiveness in them. Kadar was his baby brother, I remember him fondly. We used to play in the streets of the market without a care in the world. That he is no longer here truly is a shock. Malik suddenly looks over to me, watching the now stream of tears rushing down my face. He shakes his head and turns to leave the crowd.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Father!" I scream angrily.

"What is it_ now_, my child?" he asks aggravated.

"What is the meaning of this? Why would you kill this man?"

"If you weren't paying attention, he had abided all three of the tenants and he-"

"But you would waste a young human life, who was still learning the way of the

assassin-"

My father covers my mouth with one calloused hand.

"Silence, he is not really dead." He explains.

"What do you mean?" I pry his hand off my lips.

"Go over there and see for yourself."

Wary, I walk over to Altair's now limp body and place my ear against his chest.

_Thum-thump. Thum-thump. _

His heart is still beating rhythmically.

"But how-"

My father chuckles merrily, out of place from the usually serious man.

"Do you actually think I would waste a talent like Altair? I would have to be insane!" he exclaimed.

Ah yes, I remember now. The secret technique that makes people feel and think that they are dead, when really they are still alive and well.

"Um, Abia I would hate to be a bother but would you take this man to your room and rid him of the spell?" my father asks hastily.

"But of course."

"Very good. Men! Take Altair to Abia's room will you?" he dictated.

The men complied and lifted the still unconscious Altair up the steps of the fort.

Hm, it seems I must work on my ability to pay attention to detail. I frown, and follow the guards up to my quarters.

* * *

okay, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

hello people! sorry this took so long, but i have a good reason for it! i swear!

for some reason my stupid computer wouldnt open the file, so i had to email it to myself (all 53 pages) and try to open it from a diffrent computer with a different program (Yikes!)

anyways, i managed to save my story and vola! here we are!

enjoy and don't forget to review:)

* * *

**Abia **

"Just place him right there." I instruct the two guards. They gently lay him down on the large bed with ease.

"You are free to leave."

They grumble and scurry out of my room as I slam the door shut. I tip toe over to the poisoned assassin and observe the rise and fall of his muscular chest, assuring me that he is still alive.

"Good."

I relieve myself of the tight dress and slip into the comfortable robe that exposes more than it should of my chest. I usually wear it when I am creating remedies for the sick and dying. I quickly go to work mixing the right herbs and liquids available to me via my father. I place the contents in a small bowl and let them absorb the healing fluids.

I then walk over to Altair and relieve him of his robes, exposing his well chiseled chest. All assassins are blessed with god-like bodies due to all the harsh training we are put through. His skin is silky and smooth as I trail one pale finger from his throat to his naval cavity. The tanned man didn't even stir. I looked over at the knife wound left by the dagger. It was still leaking slivers of blood, but not a lot that it would kill him. I sigh and reach for a linen cloth, to wipe away the red fluid. Dipping it in water, I clean his body carefully, like a mother would to their child, which would _never_ be possible considering we are the same age.

_The herbs should be done by now_. I think gladly.

I mix the herbs in the clay bowl a little more and I pour it over the dagger wound. His eyes flutter open instantly.

"Where am I?" he murmurs tiredly.

"Do not worry Altair, you are safe now."

* * *

**Altaïr**

I feel nothing. Nothing at all, I guess it is not too different from what I felt back when I was living. But what I did feel was that terrible dagger wound still prying at my conscience. This shouldn't be happening, I should be feeling nothing. I should be dead. I can_ feel_ death but it is not coming, how odd.

"_No!" _the voice had cried. That Female voice, I have heard it somewhere before, a long time ago. What does she have to do with anything? There is something I should be remembering, but I can't.

"_No!" "No!" "No!" _The voice echoes throughout the deep dark walls that blind me. No matter how hard I try to push them away, they come back stronger. A strange feeling tingles through me, though I don't know where is coming from. It is almost, pleasurable in a way but I can't find my voice to moan or my body to react accordingly. Even the touch is familiar, but I still can't place where it is from. Then there is a soft, wet thing being dragged across the dagger wound that I still can't find. It relieves it of the burning a bit and I thank whatever force is trying to help me out. It stops and in its place, a warm liquid is poured over it and my dark world begins to fade.

My eyes flutter open, and the first thing I see are light violet eyes.

"Where am I?" I manage to croak out.

"Do not worry Altair, you are safe now." The familiar honeysweet voice assures softly.

It was her, the woman that I had saw earlier in the tower. I could never forget those mesmerizing violet eyes. She wasn't from here clearly; she was too fair and had a hair style not like the woman around here. Her wavy, coal black hair was cut so that it covered her forehead, but was still very long. (**A\n: in other words bangs.) **She had rosy lips that looked quite pleasing and a perfectly thin nose. She was very beautiful.

I tried to sit up, but a soft but powerful hand pushed me back down gently.

"Please…rest for a while. You've had quite a day." Her eyes held nothing but concern.

I complied and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

* * *

**Abia **

He was such a beautiful creation, that I didn't want him to leave. When he tried to get up I panicked and pushed him back down.

"Please…rest for a while. You've had quite a day." I pleaded softly.

He slowly let out a deep breath and I bit back the urge to just take him into my arms.

His eyes closed, in relaxation when I realized it was the perfect time to experiment. I trailed one fair hand deliberately down the contours of his chest, the muscles softly rippling as I passed. I heard his breath hitch in the back of his throat, as I palmed, touched and traced his gorgeous body. My mind told me this was wrong, that this was out of line, but a sudden urge in me didn't want to stop.

I managed (at some point) to put reason above want and retracted my hand from its place on his form. I looked over at his eyes, which were still closed but flitted open in disappointment; they were now more noticeably gold then grey.

He didn't say anything, but looked into my eyes trying to tell me something, trying to figure something out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"No." he states simply.

"I am just trying to figure you out." He adds.

"What do you mean?"

He shifts a bit, under my gaze and slowly sits up. This time I don't stop him from doing so.

"I remember you from somewhere; I know I saw you today in the tower with the eagle, but somewhere else." He looks questionably to one side.

"Maybe on the day you found out your parents died?" I help out, but hope I didn't upset him by bringing up old memories.

"Yes, that's where I heard your voice from; may I ask what your relation to the master is?"

_He really does not focus on things not fight related _I note somberly.

"He is my father." I explain uninterestedly.

His eyes widen in shock like if I had just told him that there was no such thing as heaven.

"Why are you so surprised?" I question further.

"Well, it's…just that you don't look anything like him, you don't even look Syrian." He admits frankly.

I have to agree with him on that one, my mother was from a different country and she definitely had the dominant gene.

"I must admit to that, but wouldn't it be clear to you that if I have been seen around the fortress, more specifically in his _private_ study that I might have _some _relation to the man? And I do believe nine years ago, we had an argument _right_ in front of you?" He ponders on the subject for a moment but still seems to come up short.

"Blind man." I mutter under my breath.

He sighs and tries to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" my brows furrow with annoyance.

"To visit your father, and more importantly get an explanation on how I am alive." He states it as if I should have already known.

_Hm, this won't do. _I think to myself slyly. He may be able to put me in a stasis, but he is not the only one with _dark _abilities.

"Would you like _me_ to tell you how you're alive?" I propose.

He stops himself from getting off the bed.

"Please go on." He presses.

"Lie down, or I won't tell you." I warn him quietly.

He sighs and slips back onto the silky sheets. I crawl over him, robe threatening to fall off at any minute. He looks uncomfortable, but lets it pass.

"My father really never had plans to kill you; he said it would be a waste of his time and your talents. _I _at first really thought he was going to kill you, but sure enough you had a pulse." I stoked his handsome face.

"And that's when you decided to scream?" the bastard cleverly retorted.

"Ah, you heard that?" I place my lips next to his ear, taking the heat up a notch.

"Yes, it was as clear as a bell." He chuckled uneasily.

"Well, that's good then because now _I _can tell you how adorable you sounded when you 'died'." I nibbled on his earlobe, only rewarding me a grunt.

"You are as cold and as unfeeling as I."

I chuckle, though nothing about it was sweet.

"Yes, but at one time I actually had a heart." I sighed.

He falls silent and I rest all my weight on him, head lying on his chest. He cautiously places a hand on my back, gently rubbing it in soothing motions.

* * *

**Altaïr**

The female above me was so invitingly warm, but I knew I couldn't stay. I was already in deep water **(A/N: a funny line no? cookies for whoever gets it!) **with her father, and I don't think sleeping with his daughter will put me back into favor with him.

Using my strength, I push the light female off me with ease.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she exclaims in shock, as she watches me redress.

"What does it look like? I am leaving." I utter a little too dark for my liking, though I can't take it back now.

"But you can't! Trust me, you wont like the outcome!" she assures frantically.

"And how do you know what will happen?" I ask intrigued.

"Well…"

"I am listening."

"I am not allowed to tell you." She states grudgingly.

"Says who?"

"Your _prized _master."

"Ah I see, well I am going to leave you here now and you won't follow me."

"But-"

"Good day." I interrupt unkindly. She only huffs from behind as I escape from her quarters to meet with the master.


	4. Chapter 4

**i am very sorry for nor updating sooner, but this file is very hard to open so i had to buy a whole new damn computer Just to open it along with several other files. please read this and i appreciate your patience.**

* * *

**Abia**

"shoot." I curse as the assassin flees from my quarters.

_Nothing good will come of this. If only I was able to tell him what I saw. _I was not allowed to tell anyone else about my abilities except Malik since the both of us have known each other since birth.

I quickly lope to the secret closet hidden behind my cabinet. Inside, it holds my master assassin robes and throwing knives, along with a hidden blade and long sword. I never got to use these items outside the practice ring, and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to use them. I change and barely have time to assess myself when I leave for my hidden spot.

"**But you my son have not felt inner peace, it manifests in ugly ways. You are arrogant and over confident." **My father states bleakly.

"**But were you not the one to say nothing is true, everything is permitted." **Altair retorts.

"**You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase my child. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses it expects a wisdom you clearly lack."**

"**Then what is to become of me?" **Altair asks sternly.

"**I should kill you for the pain you have brought upon us, Malik thinks it only fair. Your life in exchange for his brother's but this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You will see you have been stripped of your position, your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more; as you were on the first day you joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption; you'll earn your way back into the brotherhood" **my father clarifies dejectedly.

"**I assume you've something planned."** Altair states earnestly.

"**First you must prove you remember how to be an assassin."** Silence fills the room as Altaïr ponders on those last words.

"**So you have me take a life." **He concludes.

"**No, not yet at least. For now you become a student once again."**

"**There is no need for this!" **Altair argues displeased.

_Hm, he really is having a rough day. _

"**But no more, from today on you will track them yourself!" **

"**If this is what you wish." **

"**It is"**

"**Then tell me what I must do." **Altairdemanded hastily.

"**We have been betrayed, someone was assisting Robert de sable, one of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning."**

"**What can you tell me of the traitor?" **

"**Ah, but that's just it. I have given you all I will, the rest is up to you." **And with that my father sends Altair off.

I hurry out of my spot and swiftly up the steps to the tower. The guards won't let me leave unless I have approval from my father, but if I can manage to sneak out without raising suspicion, I might have a chance. I climb out my window which is surprisingly unguarded and I perform what all assassins know as a "leap of faith". Feet dangling off the edge of the large window, I carefully climb up onto the tower were a wooden plank is waiting. Using all the strength in my arms, I heave myself atop the sturdy plank and crouch as close to the tip as possible. Then without even thinking, I throw myself off the edge, diving like an eagle and landing perfectly in a haystack. The adrenaline that rushes through your veins after that is incredible.

I roll out of the large pile of straw, and begin my search for Altair. Concentrating, I use the eagle vision to enhance my searching abilities. I making my way though the crowd when I spot him at the gate.

"**Safety and peace Altair." ** An assassin greets him humbly.

"**You're in my way!" **Altair complains disgruntled.

"**Yes, Al Mualim asked that I assist you, remind you how it is we hunt our prey."**

"**I know how it works."**

"**Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey-"**

"**Then be quick" **Altair interjects rudely.

"**The assassins have many tools at their disposal."**

"**Yes, yes, we can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket, or we can use violence to intimidate."**

"**Good you remember."**

"**So you'd have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor."**

"**Yes, begin by going to the village market that is where we first spotted the traitor."**

"**You know who it is?"**

"**Perhaps." **The assassin taunts

"**Then give me a name and let's be done with it."**

"**That's not the way it works, go. And remember; begin your search in the village market." **

As sly as a fox, I follow Altair through the gate without him or anyone else noticing.

Once in the market, I call for him.

"Altair."

He turns around, and I walk over to him nonchalantly.

"You're…An assassin?" he yells in revelation.

"Master assassin actually." I correct.

"But, I have never seen you train, or even faced against you in a battle."

"My father is…overprotective of me. He only let's me train with specific people that he trusts won't bring any harm upon me." I explain less than enthusiastic.

He is silent for a minute, when he realizes something.

"What are you doing out here anyways, dressed like_ that_ if your father wont let you outside the courtyard?"

"I am here to help you."

"No, no, no, no, you are _not _coming with me. Plus, I am not even sure if you can live up to your rank." His voice sounded doubtful.

I pull three throwing knives from my pouch and throw them without even looking. All of them land perfectly above the heads of three people sitting on a bench fifty feet away.

"…"

"Now can I accompany you on this journey?" I plead lightheartedly.

"Grr… fine, but if you get caught, you're taking the blame for it."

"Deal."

**Altaïr **

The female assassin walked ahead of me, her hips swaying to the side in rhythm with every step she took. Her curvaceous body was even more prominent through the tight fit of her master robes, that were wore in the most scandalous of ways. She wore no pants beneath the thin material of the robe, and a line was cut high enough to expose most of her right leg.

"Like the view back there?" she taunted playfully.

"Just be quiet and focus on the task, woman." I grouse irrationally.

"Well since we'll be working together, you should at_ least_ ask for my name." the woman huffed.

"What is you're name then, daughter of Al Mualim?"

"Abia." A name that suits her perfectly.

"Abia, meaning 'great', combined with your last name; it all together means 'great master'." I translate thoughtfully.

"Correct, so what do we do now, 'eagle or 'son of none'?" I smirk, as we head off to find the traitor.

"What is the point of this, if I may ask?" Abia queries as we jump nimbly from rooftop to rooftop.

I sigh as I search for any clues while still answering the girl's never ending list of questions.

"Ask your father, because quite frankly I see no point in doing such a meager task. They already no who it is anyways, so why should they go trouble themselves with teaching me a lesson when they can catch the culprit before it's too late?" I spat exasperatedly.

"I don't know, maybe they're fed up with having to track all the targets for you while you deliver the blows and taking all the credit for it." The girl cleverly remarked.

"Ha-Ha, very funny little miss 'I am not allowed out of the house because my father can't trust me'."

"Hey, now that was rude-"

"shh." I cover her mouth with my hand.

"What is it now?" she tried to say, though my fingers wouldn't let her.

"Down there."

We jump of the small building and make way towards a bench.

"What did you hear?" she whispers silently.

"Shh, I can't hear them if you keep talking."

"…"

Using my eagle vision I search for the two people I heard having a conversation.

"**I know what I saw; Musum opened the gate he let the templars in!" **an assassin alleged noisily.

"**Then you must tell Al Mualim" **the taller man stated.

"**I can't! Musum did not act alone; someone **_**inside**_** the fortress helped him." **

"**What makes you say this?"**

"**He exchanges letter with someone inside, the basket weaver carries them for him."**

"**That is no reason to stay silent."**

"**Ah, but the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack, I suspect it held the order to open the gate."**

"**Then speak to the weaver, he can name Musum's accomplice." **The taller man assisted.

"**He's disappeared! Hiding for fear of being dragged into this." **The assassin exclaimed.

"**Heh, probably inside one of his own baskets." **The taller man joked before he walked away.

"What did you learn?" Abia inquires.

"I know who it is. Come, we must hurry." I grab her by the hand as we disappear into the always present crowd of people. We eventually make our way to the other side of the town were the basket weaver is usually seen, weaving his baskets and selling them.

We climb onto a wooden platform, located not to far above the basket weaver's stand.

"**Please, just one. We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain!" **a woman begged the weaver.

"**I-I can't right now, busy." **The weaver croaks out.

"**Is this about the letter?"**

"**What letter?" **he sounded uneasy.

"**The letter you received when I got here, bad news?"**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about. Listen, I can see what I can do; please I need to be alone right now, come back later."**

"**As you wish." **The woman walks away slowly.

"Stay here Abia." I order her firmly.

"But-"

"No, you're not even supposed to be here in the first place, let_ me_ handle this."

"Fine," she sighs in defeat.

Jumping down from the platform, I veil myself in the crowd as I follow behind the weaver. Once close enough, I take the letter out of his pocket and make way towards my next target. I see him speaking to the people about the events of today.

"**Today's attack was but the first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your ways, rise up against the madman of Masyaf, and see through his lies!" **

Pursuing after him silently, I wait for him to walk into a dark, secluded area before I begin my interrogation. He throws me a few suspicious glances, but continues onward while I wait to strike. Once in the shadows, I approach him.

"What do you want?" the man asks irritatingly, when I throw a punch straight to his face.

"Is it a fight you want?" he strikes back though I dodge and counter. Grabbing him harshly, I throw him hard against the wall and deliver a few more solid blows. The man finally gets on his knees and surrenders.

"Enough, I yield, I yield!" the man begs pathetically.

"Speak quickly then I have no interest in your games! Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?" I ask with haste.

"We serve the templars, you should too, their cause is just!"

"We?"

He takes a breath and looks me in the eye sternly.

"Jamal, he told me of their plans, asked me to open the gate."

"You betrayed us, we who called you brother and kept you safe from harm!"

"I did what I believed was right! And if you must kill me for it, so be it I am not afraid to die."

"Your fate is not for me to decide it is Al Mualim who will judge." I grab the man roughly by the arm and drag him back to the fort, where Al Mualim will be waiting.

* * *

**how do ya like it? i know this game is OLD, but i still love it:) read and review!**


End file.
